


Just a Bunch of Klance One-Shots

by smolplantbaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Voltron au, au's, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolplantbaby/pseuds/smolplantbaby
Summary: Just a bunch of Klance one-shots.Some based on story prompts/imagine your OTP(Between 500 & 1500 per chapter)Chapter 1: Dinner DateChapter 2: SnapChat AUChapter 3: Black Lion Hears allopen for requests for other ships and/or plot ideas (no smut)Enjoy!





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Lance go out on a Dinner date and typical Lance can't stop flirting.

"C'mon Keith! Our first proper date" Lance laid his elbow on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Shiro said he'd give us the night off".  
"YOU TALKED TO SHIRO ABOUT THIS?!" Keith burst out in fury. he couldn't believe Lance would go behind his back and do this. but then again it is Lance we're talking about. He took Lance's arm off his shoulder. He hated being shorter but older than his boyfriend.

" _Obviously_ , he is our team leader" Lance practically snorted. They waited a few seconds for someone to say something. They weren't going to get this chance anytime soon, the paladins were only staying at Earth one night.

"Somehow I get the feeling I'm not getting out of this" Keith muttered under his breath.

"Sure- Lance's face beamed ecstatically "But on the one condition we go to the restaurant I choose". the Cuban boy reluctantly agreed to the conditions. A date is a date right?  
_'I know exactly where we're going_ ' Keith smirked and sent a message saying 'meet at 7 xxxxxxx street, xxxxxxx. 6 PM. don't be late'.

 

**6:05 PM AT THE RESTAURANT**

 

Keith tapped his foot and was checking his watch continuously, he'd waited 5 minutes for his boyfriend to arrive. Why the quiznak did Lance have to be late for absolutely everything?  after another 13 minutes (though to Keith it felt like hours) a lanky Cuban boy who was obviously Lance walk around the corner.

"why didn't you drive your car? This place is over 3 miles away from your house." Keith laid his hands on his hips, damn. To Lance, Keith looked so hot this way. Lance was lost for words, for a reason unknown to him he couldn't manage to spit out even a single word.

"Let's just go inside and get the night over with" Keith responded instead. Lance nodded and followed Keith in like a puppy dog.

 

The restaurant wasn't your normal shabby dine in place this was high class, it was fancy, it had silver edging to the place. In all of Keith's orphan life, where did he find the money to go here. They walked up to one of the hosts there who had a huge book on a book stand which was where they kept all the reservations.

"2 seats for Keith and Lance" Keith spoke up. The host crossed their names off the list and immediately replied. "Where is your preferred seating. Booth or table?"

Lance playfully elbowed Keith and whispered "your lap will do just fine" in his ear. Keith felt a blush rise to his face.

"B-booth will do just f-fine, thanks" Keith who was now a blushing mess walked silently to the booth they were assigned. A few calm minutes of small talk passed and Keith was now back to his normal self (mostly at least).

"God, Lance please don't do that again, you know I get flustered when you flirt!!" Keith may as of well yelled, luckily not one was around to see the raven haired boy's outburst. The waiter arrived soon after that incident. they ordered their meals like ration lovers then it came to the last sentence.

"What can I get you two to drink?" Lance quite obviously replied. "I'm thirsty as all hell but I already have a tall glass of-" "we'll both have a glass of water thank you very much" Keith was thankful he interrupted that time. 

Soon after their dinner's arrived piping hot. "Aww, this plate's just like you when we get home. Smoking hot and pinned against the table". Keith who was oblivious to the flirting answered. "Lance trust me, these are heavy duty plate's you don't need to pin them down, the gravity works fine".

Time had passed them by quickly and when both their meals were finished they chatted about work and family, that was mainly Lance since Keith had no real family. Lance checked his phone clock and read aloud "7:45 PM" to Keith. Lance beckoned for a waiter to come and one arrived a second later. By already serving them twice and watching how they acted around each other that night, he was prepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Would you like anything for dessert?" Keith looked at Lance, the look in his eyes said 'no'.

"I would but Keith here says the only sweet thing can have tonight is h-" "CHECK PLEASE," Keith said cutting off his boyfriend and drawing way too much attention to himself. Keith paid as Lance was flat broke.

 

 The two of them walked out into the carpark, hands interlocked.

"Can I catch a ride home with you?" Lance inquired. "Sure, My car is on the next block though" Keith replied.

"We should really eat out more often" Lance suggested

"No way in hell babe".


	2. Snapchat AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had practically no sleep for the past two nights. This should be fun PS none of the fanart used in this is mine
> 
>  
> 
> Open for requests for other ships and/or plot ideas (no smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat AU  
> Lance adds Keith's snapchat by accident and let's just say they talk
> 
> And yes, the bad spelling was intentional

**LnceyBoi:** hey

 **Keith:** do i know you?

 **LanceyBoi:** no but im sure you want to ;)

 **Keith:** are you living in 2009? no one uses ";)" anymore

 **LanceyBoi:** You're one to complain Mullet. Ik what you look like ive seen your story

 **LanceyBoi:** ayyy "Mullet" thats now your name on snapchat now brb let me change it

 **Keith:** Or you could just leave me alone entirely. I dont even know you ffs!

 **Keith:** You could be a 70 yr old for all i know

_LanceyBoi sent a snap_

**LanceyBoi:** better??!?

 **Keith:** yes.

Keith found it hard to hide the not so subtle blush that was

forever growing on his face since he met Lance

 **Keith:** How'd you even get my username in the first place?

 **LanceyBoi:** idk you came in my suggested friends list so i added you

Lance couldn't dare say why.

They had this rivalry thing going on he couldn't say that..

he found Keith _attractive_

 

 **Keith:**  i gtg

 **LanceyBoi:** WAIT!!!!!

 **LanceyBoi:** first can we be friends

 **Keith:** I dont even know you

 **LanceyBoi:** My name is Lance McClain, I'm 18, I live in Texas and im pretty hot

 **LanceyBoi:** now you know me. Can we be friends now

_Snap opened_

"So can I take that as a yes?" Lance chuckled to himself.

"Ego-centric prick" Keith smiled and closed snapchat.

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

 **LanceyBoi:** So are we friends or not?

 **Keith:** maybe ;)

 **LanceyBoi:** i thought you said no one uses ;) anymore

 **Keith:** suck it up Lance

 **LanceyBoi:** HIII

 **Keith:** wtf?

 **LanceyBoi:** im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:**  im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:**  im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:** im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:**  im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:**  im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:**  im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:**  im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:** im pidge 

 **LanceyBoi:**  im pidge 

 **Keith:** STOP SPAMMING ME

 **LanceyBoi:** ok. who r u?

 **Keith:** that emo in the streets parents tell their kids to avoid

 **LanceyBoi:** im Pidge

 **Keith:** i couldnt tell

 **LanceyBoi:** Lance's friend

"can they just give the phone back to Lance now" Keith muttered to himself

"Fuck I have an exam!"

 **LanceyBoi:** sorry about Pidge

 **LanceyBoi:** Mullet

 **LanceyBoi:** Keith?

_Snap sent_

Keith and Lance kept chatting (Lance starts almost all the conversations tho)

For two weeks they kept talking like ~~pining~~  rivals.

By this point as Lance overshared everything and Keith is bad at lying

they know everything there is to know about the other one

 **Keith:** Hey

 **LanceyBoi:** OMG YOU TEXTED ME FIRST THIS IS A MIRACLE GET THE CHAMPAGNE 

 **Keith:** dont make me regret it

 **LanceyBoi:** ok okay

 **Keith:** Do you wanna meet? you know like in person

Lance's heart fluttered at that. 

But he knew the raven-haired boy could never love him that way

 **LanceyBoi:** ~~OF FUCKING COURSE~~

 **LanceyBoi:** ~~sure, what about tomorrow?~~

 **LanceyBoi:** 'k when tho?

 **Keith:** idk

 **Keith:** you said you live in Texas right?

 **LanceyBoi:** yeah.. Austin

 **Keith:** Meet you on Congress Avenue Bridge and ill decide what we do from there

 **LanceyBoi:** where r you going with this...?

 **Keith:** come tomorrow and find out

_Snap opened_

 

Keith had no clue if Lance would actually come. I mean they've only known each other for a couple of weeks.

But from what Keith knows Lance is a massive risk taker and a flirt but he could never like Keith.

From the edge of the bridge, Keith saw a coffee-skinned, Cuban boy none other than Lance.

They walked off the bridge and down the riverside. Lance bought a loaf of bread so Keith could feed a family of ducks.

Singlehandedly it was one of the absolute cutest things Lance had seen, how Keith smiled and was mesmerized by the ducklings.

"Lance, before you leave take a selfie with me. I uhhh need to give Shiro proof I talked to someone"

Keith sent the photo to Lance.

_Snap Sent_

__

They said their farewells and walked in opposite directions.

"WAIT! Was this a date?" Keith inquired

"That's you to you to decide Mullet" Lance replied.

Keith was definitely falling for Lance McClain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done.  
> I'm thinking to start a new Snapchat AU Klance based (obviously) story
> 
> Stalk me or hmu on my Tumblr: thevoiceinmyheadsayshi.tumblr.com


	3. The Black Lion knows all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takashi Shirogane is Takashi Shirotired of Lance And Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH. This is short but I needed to post so here it is.

"Everyone to your lion! The Galra are attacking Azair" Coran Advised (more like instructed the paladins). Shiro was quite obviously the first to get to his lion. This time they were attempting to take down the Galra separately in case one day they get lost without each other. "Lance, Keith you two make sure make sure all the Azairians are safe" Allura added.

"Wait. Why do _I_ have to work with Keith?" Lance turned his nose and pouted, Keith scoffed at Lance's comment.

"It's not like I wanna work with you, any more than you do" Keith bickered. "Stop complaining and let's get to work"

The pair of them hopped in their retrospective lions and flew to Azair. No one was prepared for the firepower the Galra brought along with them this time and last time they certainly couldn't defeat them separately. Pidge, Hunk and Shiro stayed in the skies miraculously avoiding lasers while managing to hit the fleet. 

"Keith! Lance! I don't think I can keep this up for much longer. get the Azairians to safety!"

Keith rounded everyone up while Lance leads them to the castle where Allura and Coran would take them away while the fight is taking place. They ran back to their lions.

"Keith! Wait one second!!" Keith turned he head back to face his rival. "We do make a good team".

1

 

2

 

3

 

 

 

"SO YOU DO REMEMBER THE BONDING MOMENT!!!" Before Keith could punch Lance or worse he ran into his Lion and flew to the battle.

 

~Time skip a week later~

 

Shiro took a seat near the two awkward Paladins. "You know The Black Lion can read the other Lions minds?" The two of the flushed red remembering the sex and make out session since after Keith knew he remembered, it became apparent to both of them. "Also I'm connected to the Black Lion so if you wanna fuck." he stared intensely "Do it in one of your rooms".

 

"Yes sir~" Lance flirted then quickly after scooped up Keith bridal style and carried him to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr (message me bc I'm lonely):  
> thevoiceinmyheadsayshi.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompt Tumblr: just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com


End file.
